Juste pour vous plaire
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - La loyauté de Kagaho est sans limite. Mais elle n'est pas sans fondement.


Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Juste pour vous plaire

Rating : PG

Personnages/Pairing : Kagaho/Hadès, pour les acharnés.

Disclaimer : Pour autant que je les aime, ils sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (mais je leur en veux pas).

Note : Sur le prompt : "Juste pour vous plaire" de Lilou Black. With love 3

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Juste pour vous plaire_

Kagaho était particulièrement en colère. L'attitude des autres Spectres qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser l'avait mis dans une rage sourde et violente. Ainsi on complotait dans le dos du seigneur Hadès ? Il y avait anguille sous roche aux Enfers et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il était certes vrai que jusqu'à présent, c'était surtout Pandore, la tête pensante qui commandait les armées mais il fallait bien comprendre que leur dieu était de retour après deux cents ans et que sa rencontre avec le chevalier de Pégase lui donnait du fil à retordre. Ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait s'il était constamment aux prises avec cet encombrant lèche-bottes d'Athéna et l'âme de l'humain dont il avait pris le corps.

Hadès était peut-être un dieu, mais il n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions et sa réincarnation s'était faite à la hâte, dans le désordre. Il avait certes eu deux ans pour s'approprier le corps d'Alone mais ce garçon était particulièrement tenace. Sa pureté poussée à l'extrême devenait problématique. Il se raccrochait désespérément à des fragments de souvenirs, sentiments sans importance qui venaient parasiter le retour du dieu des Enfers. Il lui était en effet difficile de concilier son âme avec la naïveté d'Alone. Elle venait fausser les jugements du roi des Enfers, biaisait ses manœuvres, était source de méprise parmi les hauts dignitaires. L'étoile de la Cruauté comprenait aisément la raison pour laquelle Pandore avait pris des mesures aussi drastiques et rapides quant à l'exécution de Pégase. C'était, non pas pour nuire au chef des armées, mais bien pour lui redonner sa liberté de mouvement et son détachement. Lui permettre de s'extérioriser complètement du conflit et de ne plus être entravé par le moindre attachement humain.

Oui, certes. Néanmoins ça ne justifiait pas que l'on complote dans son dos. Hadès restait leur maître, leur roi, celui auquel ils avaient juré allégeance à la vie et surtout en l'occurrence à la mort… Il était tout simplement inconcevable pour le Spectre du Bénou que l'on puisse trahir ou tromper quelqu'un comme Hadès avec autant de légèreté. D'abord parce que c'était lâche et indigne de personnes portant l'armée et l'espoir de leur maître, et puis parce que c'était de ce maître qu'ils avaient tous reçu Surplis et assurance d'une vie éternelle. C'était par la main d'Hadès qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre. C'était par son ordre qu'ils avaient retrouvé une valeur, une raison, un idéal. En résumé le seigneur des Enfers était tout ce qu'ils avaient ; une sorte de père, frère d'armes, roi, proche, quelqu'un qui les comprenait et les reconnaissait.

Était-il d'ailleurs seulement possible de tromper son œil avisé ? Kagaho se souvenait que, parmi les cent sept Spectres présents au rassemblement lors de la réincarnation définitive de leur seigneur, celui-ci avait réussi à s'apercevoir de son absence. Comment ces minables petits Spectres osaient-ils défier l'autorité d'Hadès ? Ce devait être de l'inconscience ou une certaine forme de naïveté ; il fallait être vraiment idiot pour penser pouvoir manigancer dans le dos du chef – du _véritable_ chef – des armées des Enfers…

L'étoile de la Cruauté en venait à plaindre son roi. Il n'était pas entouré pour le mieux. Même cette Pandore qui clamait avoir attendu le retour de son seigneur pendant longtemps, l'avoir cherché toujours et encore ne valait pas mieux que la bande d'hypocrites en Surplis qui profitait bêtement de l'immortalité offerte par le dieu. Kagaho soupira. Il n'en était pas à dire qu'il était le seul digne des faveurs et de la reconnaissance d'Hadès, non, mais il en venait tout de même à penser que parmi ses semblables, il était le seul à conserver une attitude droite et à ne pas sombrer dans l'avidité de pouvoir.

Oh il devait bien y en avoir quelques autres à part lui ; Minos du Griffon avait volontiers offert son existence pour la gloire de leur roi ainsi qu'il l'avait dit mais, évidemment, le tableau n'était pas aussi rose. Déjà, Minos était un être à part, qui aimait tuer, broyer de l'os, déchirer du muscle et se barbouiller le visage de sang voire se baigner dedans si la quantité de cadavres le permettait. Il y avait ça et les éternelles tensions entre les trois frères Juges. Il en avait vaguement eu vent mais ne s'y intéressait de toute façon pas. Chacun gérait ses relations comme il l'entendait mais des conflits autant que des clans au sein de l'armée n'allaient pas aider les troupes à garder cohérence et conviction.

Comme il était relativement extérieur à tout ça, Kagaho pouvait sentir l'atmosphère qui régnait dans leurs rangs et cette atmosphère n'était pas celle d'une armée solidaire, unie dans une même cause et prête à servir les intérêts de son commandant coûte que coûte. Il régnait aux Enfers un sentiment d'individualisme profond où chacun menait sa petite guerre personnelle contre tel ou tel chevalier, convoitait la place d'un autre Spectre… Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Sur ce point-là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre un ton aussi moralisateur. Après tout il avait lui-même un compte à régler avec cette enflure de Dôko de la Balance et la Guerre Sainte tombait à point nommé.

Peut-être que ça lui faisait une bonne excuse mais il était certain, il voulait vraiment croire que ce n'était pas que ça. S'il était aussi en colère après Dôko, il y avait son ressentiment bien personnel, mais aussi la blessure que Hadès avait récupérée de sa première rencontre avec les chevaliers de l'époque. Kagaho s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi peu vigilant alors que c'était à lui de protéger le seigneur Hadès. Voilà. Il la tenait, sa véritable raison de se battre contre les chevaliers d'Athéna. Il n'était en fin de compte pas si différent d'eux. Comme eux, il avait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix. Il voulait voir le projet de son maître aboutir et ferait tout pour ça.

Même trahir ses pairs et tourner le dos aux dieux jumeaux. Surtout ça, à la vérité. Il n'attendait qu'un ordre, un geste, un regard de son roi pour tout plaquer et le suivre où il le voudrait. Dans la vengeance, dans la destruction, dans le chaos ou même dans la mort, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il puisse mettre son existence au service de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme ayant le droit de le mettre à genoux. Kagaho ne craignait ni les dieux, ni les chevaliers d'Athéna ni quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il mettrait le monde à feu et à sang si c'était ce que voulait son maître. Il avait bien conscience de la précarité de sa situation ; il n'était après tout qu'un pion sur un immense échiquier. Un pion que l'on bouge, envoie à l'attaque ou sacrifie le moment venu. Il le savait pertinemment et il l'acceptait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon.

En contrepartie de son retour à la vie et de ce Surplis qu'il portait si dignement, Kagaho savait qu'il y avait un prix à payer. Ce prix était sa loyauté. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son sauveur et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie ; il assumait son rôle du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait bien sûr des ratés parfois. Des moments où sa vision des choses ne concordait pas avec les décisions de ses supérieurs. Et là, l'étoile de la Cruauté ne réfléchissait pas longtemps : si Hadès était à l'origine ce ces mouvements, peu lui importait sa propre opinion. Il se conformait aux ordres de son maître et rien d'autre. Mais s'il avait le moindre doute, la plus infime sensation que le roi des Enfers s'opposerait ou agirait différemment, il n'écoutait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

Ça avait d'ailleurs été le cas lorsque Pandore avait envoyé ses assassins tuer Pégase à l'insu de son maître. Le fait que ces immondes créatures sans ligne de conduite aient osé tuer un chevalier d'or dans un affrontement aussi déloyal l'avait mis dans une colère folle. Car au fond de lui, il était persuadé que le seigneur Hadès aurait eu un comportement différent. Plus loyal, sans doute. Hadès n'était pas un lâche. C'était peut-être la guerre mais il restait droit et intègre, à sa manière. Kagaho se sentait donc un peu coupable d'avoir donné des informations à Tenma pour compenser la mort d'Aldébaran. Certes l'ennemi d'Athéna n'aurait pas envoyé des assassins de cette manière mais il n'aurait sans doute pas non plus renseigné une personne susceptible de le menacer – a fortiori le chevalier de Pégase.

C'était une des quelques rares erreurs de Kagaho du Bénou. Mais une de ces erreurs qu'il assumait pleinement. Il était prêt à recevoir un châtiment de la part d'Hadès ; il y était prêt et s'y attendait. Il avait après tout trahi son maître, quoi de plus normal que de payer au prix fort une telle ingratitude ? Cela lui semblait tout à fait normal et justifié, probablement parce que c'était de ça qu'était faite leur relation. Quand il y pensait, ce genre d'idée lui laissait un étrange sentiment d'amertume ténue ; il flottait des non-dits entre eux, incompréhensions que l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait formuler avec des mots. Car ce serait excéder le rôle donné. Kagaho ne voulait pas commettre ce genre d'erreur. Ça le frustrait, mais il faisait avec et tâchait de s'en contenter. Il aurait de toute façon tout accepté d'Hadès, à l'exception de l'indifférence, peut-être. Le Spectre du Bénou savait qu'il marchait vers sa mort une nouvelle fois et que tôt ou tard, le chemin s'arrêterait. Mais ça aussi, il l'accepterait. Hadès avait fait assez pour lui.

Il accepterait même de devenir son ombre, son fantôme juste pour voir son maître lui sourire et le regarder avec tendresse.

Juste pour lui plaire…

_Fin_


End file.
